Study Tour ke Konoha
by miko.paramay
Summary: Seira, seorang gadis yang selalu bermimpi tentang seorang pria misterius. Disuatu ketika dia diajak ke tempat yang paling ia temui, itu dimana ya? @One Shoot! Sebenarnya ini tugas sekolah saya -w-'... NO YAOI! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Saya Author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal!  
Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

STUDY TOUR KE KONOHA

Mataku terasa berat, tubuhku lemas seperti tidak memiliki tenaga, kepalaku sangat pusing, pening dan hal lainnya yang membuat tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Mati rasa, yah... Seperti itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, padahal tadi malam aku hanya tidur biasa diatas kasur dan berselimut tebal di kamarku yang hangat. Tapi sekarang kok, aku merasa ada di tempat yang jauh berbeda dari kamarku. Kalau bukan di kamar, aku dimana?

'Seira..'

Sepintas suara asing tapi terasa familiar masuk di kedua telingaku, menggumamkan nama ku dengan suara yang samar-samar tapi masih bisa aku tangkap dengan jelas. Aku berusaha membuka kelopak mataku, aku ingin mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku, memang siapa yang memanggilku?"

"Seira!"

"Urgh.." Akhirnya aku berhasil membuka mataku yang beratnya amit-amit, rasanya sih tak sesegar buah semangka, melainkan seperti mengangkat galon air mineral yang biasa aku lakukan setelah membelinya dari warung Bu Bowo. Berat banget cuy! Agh..! Apa ini akibat aku tidak membaca doa sebelum tidur ya? Mungkin sekarang aku sedang digandoli si setan merah kurang gizi milik Dewa Hades dari film Hercules itu. Kalau benar, aku pengen tanya ke dia bagaimana rasanya hidup di Neraka selama ratusan tahun.

"Hoaam.." Aku menguap kemudian mulet kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, depan-belakang lalu mulet ala kucing bangun tidur (tahu kan mulet nya gimana?) dan ritual yang terakhir yaitu mengucek sebelah mata sambil nguap selebar-lebarnya. Aku duduk sebentar di tempat sambil ngumpulin nyawa yang terbang entah kemana setelah bangun tidur.

"Hm... Ini di mana ya?" ucapku dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, meski pandanganku buram karena baru bangun tidur, kedua mataku menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak wajar. Kepalaku menoleh kesana kemari menelusuri pemandangan yang ada di depanku, bukan! Tapi disekitarku! Aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Sudah bangun ternyata" suara asing tapi sangat aku kenal terdengar dari cuping telingaku bagian kanan, aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Hei Seira! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" katanya yang seketika membuatku merasakan ada seekor kodok yang tercepit di kerongkonganku, aku tercekat.

"Ja.. Jack?"

Jack, itulah sebutan bagi nya, orang yang muncul di mimpiku sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kalau nggak salah dia pertama kali muncul pas aku masih bocah kelas 5 SD-an (atau kelas 6-an ya?), dia muncul di mimpi malamku, malam setelah aku bertengkar dengan ibu. Yah... Kalau diinget-inget kejadian itu sempet ngebuat aku nge-shok ria sambil nangis ngeraung-raung kayak gelandangan lagi ngais tanah di dalam kamar. Kalau jujur, aku nggak bisa ngelupain kejadian itu meski umurku sudah 13-san.

Jack, pemuda dengan rambut blonde ke-emasan dengan sepasang iris bola mata bewarna hijau seperti batu zamrud. Jack selalu memakai jubah tudung bewarna putih. Begitulah penampilannya yang selalu ia tunjukkan jika bertemu denganku di alam mimpi. Tempat kami bertemu juga selalu sama, di bawah pohon yang sangat besar (akarnya selebar kamar mandi putri di sekolah) pinggiran sungai ber-air bening yang dalamnya sebatas betis, daerah itu dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi (tapi tak sebesar dan setinggi pohon yang didekat sungai) dan selalu berkabut. Di tempat itu juga dia memperkenalkan dirinya, tepi anehnya dia sudah mengetahui namaku dan segalanya yang terjadi padaku tanpa aku beri tahu sebelumnya. Sedangkan aku, aku selalu memakai baju terusan putih sebatas lutut dengan lengan sebatas siku kalau bermimpi tentangnya atau bermimpi tentang tempat itu.

..

..

Aku selalu bertemu dengan Jack jika aku sedang mengalami suatu masalah, seperti bertengkar dengan ibu misalnya. Tapi kali ini, berbeda... Aku sedang tidak mendapatkan masalah tapi dia muncul di mimpiku, berarti dia memiliki maksud tertentu menemuiku.

"Ada apa Jack?" tanyaku padanya, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?" tanyaku kembali dengan menyambut tangannya, lalu dia membantuku berdiri.

"Ketempat yang kau sukai" jawabnya menuntunku keseberang sungai, aku mengernyitkan mata melihat tindakannya.

Tunggu!

Dulu aku pernah menanyakan padanya apa yang ada di seberang sungai, tapi dia malah diam saja. Saat aku mencoba mendekati tempat itu malah dia menahanku dan memarahi ku habis-habisan. Tapi syukurlah, pada akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang ada di seberang sungai. Katanya sih... Diseberang itu adalah dunia sana atau bahasa gaul nya tempat peristirahatan terakhir, mangkanya aku tidak boleh mendekati tempat itu karena aku masih hidup. Dia juga pernah berkata padaku kalau aku sudah saatnya Jack akan menjemputku dan membawaku kesana, tapi atas tindakanyang ia lakukan sekarang ...

"Jack, apa sudah waktunya?" dia menoleh padaku.

"Kau berfikir aku akan membawa mu keseberang? Jangan bercanda!" jawabnya dengan nada tawa kecil disetiap katanya, aku mengerucutkan bibir menanggapi sikap nya.

Kalau nggak keseberang, lalu kemana?

Di saat langkah yang kurang dari tiga sampai keseberang, tanah sungai tiba-tiba berlubang dan membuatku terperosok kedalam sungai. Didalam keadaan itu juga aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarikku ke dasar sungai, aku mencoba meraih permukaan mengingat pasokan oksigen di paru-paru berkurang tapi tarikan itu semakin kuat dan membuat menjauh dari permukaan, pandanganku menghitam.

..

..

Ada sesuatu yang menekan dadaku berkali-kali dan akhirnya membuatku terbatuk memuntahkan sesuatu seperti air dari mulutku, mataku sedikit terbuka.

"Dia sudah sadar!" suara lain sedikit berteriak kembali terdengar, aku memposisikan tubuhku dari terbaring keposisi duduk. Sedikit buram, aku melihat sekarang aku sedang dikelilingi tiga orang asing (tapi kok rasanya kenal ya?) dan sekarang aku tengah berada di tempat yang berbeda dari tempat mimpiku, aku mengerjapkan kembali dua mataku berusaha memfokuskan pandangan.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan (sepertinya seumuran denganku), aku menatapnya. Seketika mataku melebar dan sontak kaget melompat kebelakang. Ketiga orang yang memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda di hadapanku melihat bingung, aku juga menjadi bingung.

'Ini dimana?' batinku setelah memutar kepala melihat keadaan sekitar.

Sebuah tanah lapang yang lumayan luas di kelilingi pohon-pohon rindang (seperti hutan), tak jauh di tempat itu ada danau dan air terjun yang lumayan tinggi, langit juga sedang cerah tak seperti tempat tadi yang disekeliling nya cuma ada kabut, pemuda rambut blonde berantakan a.k.a Jack juga tidak ada disini. Aku mendekati ketiga orang tadi yang melihat dengan pandangan 'aneh' padaku.

Laki-laki bermasker hitam, matanya yang sebelah kiri tertutup oleh ikat kepala dan rambut putih keperakan mencuat sebelah, gadis dengan warna mata emerald beramput pink panjang dengan pakaian china warna merah dan seorang laki-laki (kira-kira umurnya sama denganku) dengan rambut jabrik yang basah dan tiga garis tipis seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya.

"Ka-Kashi... Sakura... Na-Naruto?" Kataku terbata-bata menunjuk mereka satu persatu. Satu jari telunjuk mereka menunjuk mereka masing-masing.

"Kau mengenal kami?" tanya mereka bebarengan. Aku semakin gugup.

Kalau jujur, mereka bertiga persis seperti karakter utama di film Naruto (sayangnya masih di season awal), namanya juga sama, berarti aku masuk ke dalam dunia Ninja dong! Naruto kan film kartun Jepang! Tapi, aku kan sedang bermimpi?

PLAK... Aku menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Aduuuh.." kataku mengelus pipiku, kalau rasanya sakit berarti aku nggak sedang bermimpi... APA AKU TERJEBAK DI DUNIA MIMPI?!

"Um... Ano..." Aku mendekati mereka lagi. "Ini dimana ya?" Gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura menjawab. "Ini di hutan Konoha.." Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto menyambungkan perkataan Sakura. "Tadi saat kami istirahat setelah melaksanakn misi di desa kabut kami menemukanmu tenggelam di danau lalu aku menolongmu" Ujarnya panjang lebar. Sejenak, aku memfikirkan apa yang dikatakan anak laki-laki ini.

Misi di desa kabut? Berarti aku sekarang ada di cerita Naruto setelah mengalahkan Zabuza dan Haku.

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku!" kataku sambil memberi salam ala orang Jepang (Kan Naruto asalnya dari Jepang, kalian tahu kan salam ala orang Jepang? Yang nunduk itu loh!)

"Tak masalah dan jangan bersikap formal seperti itu!" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir kuda memamerkan gigi putih yang rapi. 'Kalau Naruto di dunia ku, mungkin dia akan menjadi bintang iklan pasta gigi seperti pepsodent misalnya' fikir ku yang mulai nggak jelas kemana.

"Boleh aku menanyakan nama kalian?" tanyaku kepada mereka. Ya... Meski sudah mengetahui nama maupun latar belakang mereka masing-masing lewat filmnya dan internet , pasti akan terlihat mencurigakan kalau mengenal mereka tapi mereka tidak mengenalku. Semoga mereka tidak menggubris kelakuanku yang secara reflek menyebutkan nama mereka tadi...

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto , aku akan menjadi Hokage yang melebihi Hokage yang pernah ada di Konohagakure terutama Yondaime Hokage, dia Hokage yang paling kuat diantara Hokage yang pernah ad.." Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalanya, Sakura sang pelaku sudah berhasil membuat benjolan besar di rambut Naruto. "Kau ini! Berkenalan nggak usah panjang lebar!" Ucap Sakura yang marahnya mungkin sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, aku tertawa kecil menanggapi perilaku mereka yang sama persis di film yang pernah aku lihat di tv.

"Hatake Kakashi" ujar Laki-laki bermasker yang ada di sebelahku, dia menatap buku kecil warna oranye yang sama seperti di film. Tapi mengapa aku merasa Kakashi guru Sakura dan Naruto dari tadi memperhatikan ku ya?

"Aku Haruno Sakura dan di belakang itu Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Sakura yang sudah 'menghajar' Naruto dan dia menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Naruto, Sakura (dan aku) yang sedang bersandar di pohon. 'Oh... Jadi itu Sasuke, cakep sih... Tapi jaim abis!' fikirku setelah melihat orang yang ditunjuk Sakura. Anak laki-laki model gaya rambut emo warna hitam (biar mudah nge-deskripsikannya seperti pantat ayam), kulit putih tak sepucat mayat dan mata warna hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang. 'Itulah penampilannya, tapi kenapa cowok jaim sok keren seperti dia banyak disukai sama cewek-cewek ya? ' fikirku kembali ketika aku mengingat banyak temanku yang nge-Fans sama nih cowok, metimbang nih cowok aku lebih suka Itachi kakaknya Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu dan bagaimana bisa kau tenggelam di danau?" tanya Kakashi tanpa beralih pandang dari novel bernama Icha-icha Paradise yang ia baca. Aku bertingkah kelebetan mengetahui belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Aih... Maaf terlambat memperkenalkan diri, aku..." sejenak aku berfikir, bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mendengar nama yang 'bukan ke-Jepangan'? Namaku panjang lagi!

"... Seira... Namaku Seira, tadi aku..." aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tenggelam gara-gara diajak Jack, itu bukan alasan logis!

"... A-aku bisa tenggelam karena... Terjatuh dari tebing, iya aku terjatuh dari tebing! Aku terjatuh dari tebing gara-gara tergelincing, padahal aku mau ambil jamur disana!" jelasku gelagapan yang sukses membuat Kakashi yang tadi membaca buku sekarang memperhatikan gerak-gerik ku yang hampir menyerupai orang nggak waras. Dia Hatake Kakashi, di film dia adalah ninja peniru yang bisa meniru jurus musuh dan dapat mengalahkan Zabuza si Ninja buronan (kalau di dunia kita penjahat buronan atau mafia), pasti jelas banget alias dia bisa membaca apa orang itu berbohong atau nggak dari gerak-gerik, aku menelan ludah.

"Darimana asalmu?" Pertanyaan tabuh keluar dari sang Hatake Kakashi, Allah hu Akbar! Aku nggak bisa bilang Aku dari Purwosari! Di film Naruto itu jelas nggak ada! Gimana nih...?!

"A.. Aku.." Kakashi melihat tajam padaku. "Aku dari tempat yang sangat jauh, walaupun aku mengatakannya padamu kau tak akan mengerti..." sambungku. Kakashi masih menatapku dengan keraguan yang akhirnya dia menghela nafas berat dan beranjak dari posisinya.

"Baiklah... Kita sudahi istirahat nya... Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura... Kita kembali ke Desa!"

"Baik!" Ucap ketiga anak tersebut dengan serempak, mereka semua berjalan mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan memasuki hutan.

Apa mereka bermaksud meninggalkanku sendirian disini? Jack juga nggak ada lagi!

"Eh... Ada apa Seira?" tanya Naruto yang melihat heran padaku karena aku menahan lengannya, aku mengjawab...

"Aku tidak tahu jalan pulang, apa aku boleh ikut kalian?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto dengan cepat, dia menuntunku setengah berlari ke arah Kakashi yang ada di depan memimpin perjalanan.

..

..

Naruto dan aku berlari kecil kearah Kakashi.  
"Guru Kakashi!" Teriak Naruto dan akhirnya orang yang bernama Kakashi menoleh, kami berhenti di depannya. "Guru! Seira bilang dia tidak tahu arah pulang, bisakan dia ikut ke desa?" tanya Naruto. Untuk sekian kalinya Kakashi orang yang dipanggil guru oleh Naruto tadi memasang wajah seriusnya kepadaku yang membuatku sedikit takut pada cowok itu, seketika wajahnya berubah terlihat tersenyum meski mulutnya tertutupi masker. "Tentu saja!" dan itu membuatku dan Naruto menjadi senang.

"Syukurlah Seira!"ujar Naruto yang tak lepas dari cengirannya, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban. "I... Iya"

..

..

Sampai di dalam hutan, tepatnya di depan pohon beringin yang sangat besar dengan sulur yang menjalar dengan liar, semua orang (kecuali aku)dalam sekali lompat bisa naik ke atas dahan, aku cuma bengong melihat mereka.

"Ada apa Seira?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghancurkan kebengongan ku. Aku ngejawab "Aku nggak bisa naik..." dan pertanyaan aneh meluncur dari Sakura "Kau bukan Ninja?" "Tentu saja bukan! Kau pikir aku apa?" jawabku langsung setengah berteriak, mereka semua langsung diam. Namun nggak beberapa lama, ada seseorang di belakangkudan menggendongku ala Bridal secara mendadak. Menggendongku sambil melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan kecepatan yang nggak bisa dikatakan lambat,lalu di ikuti ketiga orang lain nya, seperti Tarzan aja...

"Eh? Pak... Pak Hatake?" Kataku melihat orang yang menggendongku. Mata hitamnya melihatku sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke depan.  
"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Pak'! Rasanya seperti sudah tua saja..."  
'Kau kan memang sudah tua' batinku menimpali perkataannya.  
Pandanganku beralih ke depan, melihat Naruto yang sedang melompati dahan pohon di ikuti dengan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang, lalu mataku melihat bawah.  
"HuWaaaa! Tinggi sekali!" teriakku histeris.  
"Cerewet!" celetuk anak yang bernama Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dengan tatapan angkuh dan menyebalkan ciri khas dari nya, untuk sekian kalinya... Dari segi mana bocah Jaim itu yang menarik sih?

"Kita sampai..." kata Kakashi lalu dia melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang kemudian diikuti yang lain, dia menurunkanku. "Jadi ini Konohagakure" aku berdecak kagum melihat pintu gerbang kayu yang sangat besar warna hijau, di atasnya gerbang ada huruf kanji 'ho' (kalau nggak salah artinya api).  
Disana, terlihat Kakashi menyerahkan kertas gulungan kepada orang yang ada di pos penjagaan dan mereka... Seperti sedang berbincang, kemudian Kakashi menoleh kepada kami (Aku, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke). "Kalian sudah boleh pulang dan kita libur dari misi selama 2 hari"  
"Yay!" teriak senang dari Naruto dan Sakura, Kakashi melanjutkan kata-kata nya "... Aku akan melaporkan misi ke tuan Hokage, sampai jumpa semua nya!"  
Poof... Kepulan asap putih muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya lalu dia menghilang.  
"Wow... Dia menghilang!" ucapku takjub, sukses membuat ketiga orang tadi melihat ke arah ku semua.  
"Um... Seira..." panggil Sakura "Kamu tidak pernah melihat Ninja ya?" sambung nya.  
'Pernah sih... Tapi di TV' batinku menjawab. "I-iya, aku belum pernah melihat Ninja".  
"Pantas saja kelakuan dan penampilanmu aneh" celetuk Naruto yang sukses dibekap Sakura sekaligus dipukulnya sehingga hidung Naruto mengeluarkan darah.  
'Menakutkan' komentarku setelah melihat kelakuan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke yang ada di samping ku adem-ayem saja... Biasanya saat aku melihat scene Sakura memukul Naruto di film pasti aku akan tertawa guling-guling, tapi kalau secara langsung seperti ini... 'Menakutkan'...  
"Maaf ya! Si Naruto memang suka berbicara se-enaknya!"ujar Sakura setelah membuat Naruto babak belur, kibasan tangan ku lakukan sebagai tanggapan. "Hehehe nggak pa-pa! Aku maklum kok!".  
Ya aku setuju apa yang dikatakan Naruto, penampilanku saat ini sangat aneh! Persis banget Kuntilanak nyemplung parit. Bagaimana nggak? Aku cuma pakai baju terusan putih selutut dengan lengan se-siku yang sedikit lusuh gara-gara nyebur di Danau, rambut hitam panjangku basah dan awut-awutan persis orang nggak pernah keramas, kulitku bewarna coklat, apalagi aku nggak pakek alas kaki sama sekali. Pasti Sakura yang sekarang berfikir 'Bener juga yang di katain Naruto'.  
"Aku pulang dulu" secara ajaib si cowok Uchiha yang hemat bicara mengalihkan perhatian kami bertiga, disusul dengan Naruto yang sudah sadar entah sejak kapan.  
"Hei Sakura, kencan dengan ku yuk! Nanti aku traktir Ramen di Ichiraku!" jitakan gratis kembali melayang di kepala kuning nya. "Nggak mau! Pergi saja sana sendiri!" dengan menurut, Naruto melangkah menyusul Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala kuning nya yang benjol. Namun seketika Sakura seperti mengingat sesuatu... "Oh iya! Aku harus segera mengambil pesanan ibu di Ichiraku!" Sakura segera berlari menyusul Naruto lalu berjalan di samping Sasuke.  
"Seira! Kami pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!"Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan aku membalas nya. Setelah mereka melangkah jauh memasuki Konohagakure, aku baru menyadari.

Bagaimana caranya aku pulang?

..

..

Langit sudah berganti warna jingga, sinarnya sudah hampir mencapai ufuk barat, matahari akan terbenam.

"Huh!" helaan nafas yang cukup besar keluar dari mulutku, aku kembali menatap langit sambil mengayunkan ayunan yang sudah aku duduki, disaat begini aku jadi ingat scene film Naruto di saat dia duduk sendirian disini sambil melihat anak-anak seumuran nya yang lain bermain tanpa nya, aku jadi sedikit mengerti perasaan kesepiannya itu.

Aku duduk disini, karena sudah capek berputar-putar desa Konoha dari saat aku sampai disini sampai senja datang, sejujurnya aku tidak punya tempat tujuan. Ya... Tadi itu hanya jalan-jalan sepintas dari pada berdiam diri di Gerbang, sekalian liat-liat desa Konoha secara Live. Kalau aku akui tempat ini sih... Sangat menarik, di belakang desa ini ada tebing yang terpahat ke-4 wajah Hokage (sebutan pemimpin desa Konoha) yang hampir mirip dengan pegunungan Hamilton di Amerika. Disini sama sekali nggak ada polusi (jelas aja, mobil ato kendaraan yang pakek BBM aja nggak ada), rata-rata rumah dan bangunan terbuat dari kayu bergaya tradisional (tapi kenapa nggak pakek batu/baja/bata saja ya? Selain lebih kuat, sekalian mencegah hutan gundul! Biar nggak kena dampak efek rumah kaca gitu...).  
"Koak... koak... koak" terdengar beberapa burung Gagak melintasi pohon tempat aku berteduh, lama kelamaan suara burung itu semakin menjauh.

Kruyuuk... Tangan kanan ku memegangi perut.

"Lapaaar..." ungkapku sambil memegang perut semakin erat.

Aneh ya? Bermimpi tapi bisa merasakan lapar, apa aku ini benar-benar sedang ngimpi atau aku benar-benar nggak ngimpi sih?! Kalo nggak ngimpi kenapa aku bisa ada disini?! Si Jack juga nggak keliatan batang idung nya! Awas kalo nanti ketemu, bakal aku bikin pesek hidung mu!

"Kyaaa lepaskan!" suara jeritan seorang Wanita terdengar dari arah belakang, karena kaget plus penasaran langsung aku samperin. Memang tempatnya nggak jauh sih, cuma beberapa langkah di balik semak-semak belukar yang tinggi langsung ketemu, aku ngintip keadaan dari situ.

"Mama!" anak perempuan kecil meneriaki ibu nya, tapi sayangnya seseorang yang lumayan gembul membekap anak itu dari belakang lalu menamparnya. Sang ibu yang melihat langsung memanggil nama anak nya dengan wajah histeris, wanita itu berusaha keluar dari apitan dua orang pria (sepertinya semua pria disana sedang terpengaruh alkohol) di sebelah nya yang tengah menahan nya.

"Hikari! Gezz... Lepaskan aku!" teriak wanita itu dan meronta melepaskan diri, namun sayang permintaan nya tak di-indahkan. Pria yang ada di sebelah kiri sang ibu mengeluarkan belati lalu menggoreskan belati itu tepat di leher sehingga di belati sedikit ternodai darah ibu itu, sang pria mengusap kan belati ke pipi ibu-ibu itu sehingga kotor karena darah, aku ngeri sendiri ngeliat.

"Tidak mau..." jawab pria-pria itu enteng sambil tertawa nggak jelas, sang anak kecil yang sempat dipanggil ibu nya dengan sebutan Hikari berhasil melepaskan diri dari laki-laki gembul yang sempat menangkapnya, tapi sayangnya Hikari kembali tertangkap. "Kurang ajar!" kata orang gendut itu yang melayangkan pada Hikari.  
Buagh!... Gadis kecil itu terlempar dengan keras menabrak pohon setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak dari sang pria gendut, ibu anak itu terisak melihat nasib buah hatinya.  
"LEPASKAN AKU!"  
"DIAM!"  
Duagh... pukulan keras mengenai perut sang ibu dan membuat ibu itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, laki-laki yang menendangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan si pria gendut jelek brewokan menyeringai aneh menatapnya, terlihat kaki kanan nya sedikit terangkat yang terlihat akan melakukan gerakan menendang.  
'Tak akan aku biarkan!'  
"Kau ingin menyusul anak mu kan, jadi pergilah kesana!"

Duagh!... 'Pukulan mematikan mengenai sasaran, cowok brengsek langsung tepar tak berdaya alias K.O seketika! Yeah!' batinku gembira setelah melancarkan tendangan dadakan yang tepat mengenai kepalanya sebelum gumpalan lemak berjalan jelek itu menendang sang ibu.  
Alhamdulillah... Aku bersyukur sering berantem sewaktu SD dan keluar masuk Kantor gara-gara berantem! Ternyata tawuran punya manfaat!  
"Kakak!" ucap kedua pria yang datang mendekati pria gendut tapi uluran tangan mereka ditampik kasar sama si gendut. "Kenapa mendekati ku? Hajar bocah itu!" ucapnya dengan tatapan mata benci melihatku.  
'Oh jadi pengen berantem... Oukeh!' batin ku lalu aku memasang kuda-kuda.  
Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, kedua orang pria itu berlari hendak menyerang, aku mengantisipasi serangan mereka dengan posisi bertahan.

Satu pukulan mengarah ke wajah ku, aku memiringkan sedikit kepala menghindari pukulan itu, disaat bersamaan juga sebuah tendangan dari belakang hendak menghampiri. Untung saja gerak reflek ku cepat dan aku lebih pendek dari mereka sehingga disaat serangan mereka akan mengenaiku, aku merunduk, serangan si penendang mengenai temannya sendiri, diwaktu itu pula aku menendang kaki nya yang sebagai tumpuan sehingga ia terjatuh.

Buagh... Pukulan balok kayu mendarat di punggungku ketika status kesiagaanku berkurang, aku terlempar kesamping tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Yang memukul ku tadi yang ternyata pria gendut itu melancarkan pukulannya dan mengenai pipi ku, akhirnya aku terjatuh.  
"Au... Sakit!" tanganku mengelus pipi yang sempat terpukul, dan kembali melihat si pria gembul mengarahkan pukulannya kembali. Aku menggelinding kesamping menghindari pukulan, setelah itu perutku di injak oleh sang pria gembul dengan tidak berpri kemanusiaan.  
"Aargh!" aku mengerang kesakitan, dia kembali menginjakku seperti mematikan putung rokok.  
"Mati kau bocah!" ucapnya menampilkan seringai menyebalkan miliknya, dia mengarahkan balok kayunya ke kepalaku dengan ayunan keras, aku cuma menutup mata pasrah menerima apapun yang terjadi.  
Duagh... Suara hantaman keras namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, apa sangking kerasnya hantaman itu sehingga aku langsungmati tanpa rasa sakit?  
Bag... Bugh... Duagh... Dwaaarrr... suara hantaman bertubi-tubi menyusul, aku membuka mataku menyadari bahwa aku masih belum mati dan masih ada di TKP. Sedikit ada rasa kecewa aku tidak berada di atas kasur ku yang nyaman.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa Seira?"  
'Suara itu?!'  
Sosok anak bernama Naruto berdiri memunggungiku, didepannya si pria gembul yang terlihat babak belur terlihat menyeka darah yang ada disamping bibirnya, balok kayu yang digunakan pria itu untuk memukulku tadi tergeletak jauh dibelakang sang pria. Sekarang aku mengerti, ternyata Naruto yang menolongku.  
"Naruto, a... aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku sedikit gagap.  
"Syukurlah..." mata birunya menoleh kebelakang, mengumbar seulas senyum yang entah kenapa membuat wajahku sedikit memanas.  
"Tunggu saja disana! Aku akan menghajar orang ini tidak lama" aku mengangguk "Baik".  
Di sudut kubu yang berbeda, pria gembul yang sudah kembali berdiri menatap geram kami berdua, dia meludah kedepan.  
"Hei kalian berdua! Kenapa diam saja dari tadi?! Hei kali..." suaranya terhenti ketika melihat dua anak buahnya yang tadi menyerangku sekarang terikat di sebuah pohon belakangnya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, aku yang melihat jadi ikut bingung dan heran.  
'Sejak kapan?'  
"Hehehe... bagaimana, aku hebatkan?" Naruto terkekeh kecil, si pria gembul dan aku melihat bingung reaksi Naruto.  
"Tadi saat kau melukai Seira, aku menghajar mereka sampai pingsan, lalu aku ikat mereka disana agar tidak menggangguku saat aku akan memberi pelajaran padamu!"  
"Kau... PERGILAH KE NERAKA!" sang pria mengambil balok kayunya lalu berlari ke arah Naruto, sedangkan si anak itu sendiri menatap rendah sang pria alias merendahkannya, Naruto juga berlari ke arah orang itu. Aku memalingkan muka kebelakang nggak mau ngeliat perkelahian mereka.  
Bagh, Buagh, Duagh, Ctar, Meoong... Guk dan beraneka suara lainnya mewarnai duel, entah berkelahi cara apa sampai bisa membuat berbagai macam suara.  
Boom, Ckreeek, Pow, Baam, Glundung... kembali terdengar namun setelahnya tidak ada lagi suara, saat aku akan mengintip suara susulan datang tiba-tiba.  
Dwaaaang, Kwek kwek, Cit cit cuit, Graaoou,...  
Okeh untuk kalimat yang terakhir memang sama sekali nggak nyambung, aku menoleh kembali kesituasi yang sepertinya 'memanas'. Itu terlihat dari keduanya yang sedang ber'ngos-ngos an.  
"Kau... lumayan juga" kata Naruto. Orang itu menatap geram Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya yang rasanya ingin sekali mencabik-cabik bocah pirang yang ada di depannya seperti menyobek-sobek kertas hingga menjadi bagian terkecilnya. Orang gendut itu, seperti memiliki rasa kebencian terhadap Naruto, entah apa itu. Aku tidak tahu!

"Hei bocah! Kau itu monster Rubah! Seharusnya kau diam saja tidak mengganggu kesenanganku! Belumkah kau puas menggangguku setelah mengambil anggota keluargaku 13 tahun yang lalu?!" dia menunjuk Naruto, dengan jari tengahnya. Apa-apaan ini, dan apa maksudnya Naruto sudah mengambil anggota keluarganya 13 tahun yang lalu? Umur Naruto kan 13, kalo 13 tahun yang lalu ia masih bayi dan mana mungkin bisa melakukan hal sekeji seperti membunuh. Tapi kalau Monster...

Naruto membulatkan matanya, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan lawannya yang didepannya. Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Kau itu Monster! Monster kejam yang berarti kau adalah sampah, tidak ada orang yang ingin menerimamu di Konoha atau dimanapun! Karena sampah adalah sampah! Camkan itu bocah!" Naruto masih terdiam dan inilah saat yang tepat bagi pria gendut itu untuk membalas serangannya, dia mendapatkan pukulan telak bertubi-tubi tanpa henti dan diakhiri dengan bantingan sehingga tubuh Naruto jatuh ke tanah, lalu kaki besar orang itu menginjak perut Naru sehingga si empunya memuntahkan darah. Si pria gendut melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah saat itu, orang tuaku yang ikut melindungi desa nyawanya juga terengut! Aku jadi sendirian bodoh!" injakannya menjadi lebih keras, Naruto menahannya mati-matian. Okeh! C.U.K.U.P! Aku sudah muak dengan celotehan orang ini yang sudah melewati kenyocotan mulut ibu ku!

BRAAK... Kayu balok yang sudah menjadi senjata orang itu patah akibat aku terlalu keras memukul ke kepala Orang Gendut itu, sedikit darah keluar setelahnya, sang pemilik kepala menoleh kemudian lalu ia jatuh pingsan. Fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga!

"Naruto kau tidak apa-apa?" aku mengulurkan tangan padanya bermaksud membantunya berdiri, tapi... anak ini masih diam saja. "Hei! Kau masih hidupkan?" tanyaku kini yang mendekatinya, berjongkok disampingnya yang masih terkulai penuh darah (di daerah sekitar mulut) di atas tanah, aku hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya.

"Kau masih memfikirkan ucapan si Gendut itu?" dia tidak menjawab, bocah yang memiliki warna mata sebening langit biru melontarkan pertanyaan padaku.  
"Menurutmu Seira..."  
"Hm?"  
"... Apa aku ini sampah?" sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapannya, tapi setelah teringat alur cerita Naruto di versi Manga maupun Animenya, Naruto bukanlah sampah, dialah pahlawan sejatinya. Aku tersenyum mengingat hal itu.  
"Um... Menurutku sih..."

PLAK... benjolan keluar kemudian, di kepala kuning Naruto tentunya.

"Kau itu bodoh... hehehe" lanjutku yang diakhiri dengan kalimat cengengesan, sedangkan lawan bicaraku mengelus kepalanya.

"Hei! Kalau aku bodoh aku sudah tahu tentang hal itu!"

"Kalau Kushina mendengar hal ini dari mulutmu dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku!"

Naruto segera bangun dari posisi terlentangnnya kemudian mendekatiku. "Apa maksudmu?".  
"Simple saja! Kau adalah kau, si pria gendut adalah si pria gendut, aku adalah aku dan penduduk desa adalah penduduk desa" Si pirang mengernyitkan alis.  
"Sudah ku duga kau tidak akan mengerti"  
"Bisa memakai bahasa yang lebih mudah dipahami nggak?" tanyanya yang bersendekap sambil menyipitkan mata, ya... kalo di Anime/Komik, pose ini berarti Naruto sedang berfikir. Hihihi... kalau aku bawa HP aku pasti sudah meng-foto mu...

"Kau kenapa? Tertawa sendiri!"

"Nggak tertawa kok! Cuma ngakak karena dirimu masih terlalu polos untuk mengetahui hal sesederhana seperti itu"

"Kau meremehkanku?!"

"Tidak! Aku bahkan yakin suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan gelar Hokage!" laki-laki itu kaget, lalu aku memegang pundaknya.

"Dengar ya Uzumaki Naruto, kau tidak perlu mendengar celotehan dari mereka! Mereka yang selalu menghinamu, merendahkanmu tidak pernah tahu kelebihan atau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Kau... hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri, tetap maju kedepan dan raih apa yang ingin kau capai sehingga mereka sadar dan secara tidak langsung akan mengakuimu..." kataku sendiri yang berakhir dengan nada yang semakin menyendu, ya... cuma menjadi diri sendiri... Seperti masalalu ku, semua orang merendahkanku, membuatku terpacu untuk meraih apa yang ingin aku raih, tapi aku tidak berhasil! Malah sekarang aku sudah lelah... bukan, bukan fisik yang lelah, batinku yang sudah lelah. Aku cuma bisa berharap agar semua masalahku cepat berlalu, tapi ternyata tidak berlalu juga.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menyapa pipiku, aku tersentak dan melihat tangan Naru yang sedang ada di pipiku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian menurunkan tangannya... Naruto, terimakasih! Secara tidak langsung kau menyadarkanku! Menyadarkanku dari keterpurukanku.

"Ya! Seperti yang kau lihat!"

"hehehe... Yokatta!" dia tersenyum, memasang senyuman yang paling legit dari semua (seluruh) senyuman yang pernah aku lihat di Anime, Manga maupun dunia nyata. Tanpa ada komando dari otak, tiba-tiba wajahku memanas sedikit memerah, tidak! Jangan bilang ini yang namanya 'merona'!

"Seira?" tanyanya lagi yang heran melihatku secara tiba-tiba membalikkan badan... Oh Seira! Dia tokoh Anime/Manga dan dirimu seorang manusia ber-otak Otaku, sadarlah! Aku memang ngefans sama nih anak! Tapi jangan sampek suka beneran! Kalo suka beneran bisa-bisa kayak berita yang ada di luar negeri... berita tentang seorang Otaku yang menikahi sebuah tamagochi... itu menggelikan!

"Lebih baik kita nyamperin ibu-ibu dan anaknya yang ada disana!" ujarku menoleh sedikit padanya sembari menunjuk tempat yang aku maksud, si Naruto mengangguk.

..

Seorang ibu itu duduk bersimpuh sambil mengelus anaknya yang ada di dekapannya, anak itu yang kalo nggak salah namanya Hikari yang tadi sempat aku lihat jatuh pingsan sekarang sudah siyuman, aku berjalan ke arah mereka lalu berjongkok.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" sang ibu menolah pada ku dan ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu mengangguk, namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok Naruto yang ada di belakangku raut mukanya berubah menjadi takut, lalu...

"Hikari ayo kita pulang!" akhirnya dia dan anaknya meninggalkan tempat itu, sempat kesal sih karena orang tadi tidak bilang terimakasih terutama pada Naruto. Tch! Dasar tidak tau terima kasih!

...

Matahari sudah berlalu tergantikan oleh malam, apalagi malam ini sangat cerah sehingga semua bintang terlihat sangat jelas, sangat jelas dan membuatku jadi terpesona. Tidak seperti langit yang ada di atas rumahku, memang jarang terlihat akibat polusi cahaya, paling-paling aku cuma bisa liat bintang kalau saat waktunya lampu mati saja, itu juga kalau nggak mendung. Oh ya! Tentang posisiku saat ini, aku sekarang ada di gunung hokage, lebih tepatnya ada di atas kepala patung nomer empat dari arah kiri, yaitu patung hokage ke-empat. Dengan Naruto tentunya.

"Seira..."

"Hm...?"

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa menjadi Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha?"

"Tentu saja bisa!" ...Ayah mu saja bisa jadi Hokage!...

"Mengapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Kau cerewet sekali! Sudah aku bilang kan?! Jadilah dirimu sendiri! Mau aku dorong biar jatuh dari sini heh?! Biar kau sadar!"

"Tidak... Makasih!" beberapa detik kemudian pertanyaan kembali muncul.

"Oh ya! Tadi kau menyebutkan nama Kushina, siapa dia" kata itu langsung membuatku tersedak ludah. Upsi! Aku secara ceplos mengatakan hal yang tabuh di dunia ini! Identitas orang tua Naruto sangat rahasia bahkan anaknya sendiri tidak tahu orang tuanya bagaimana, apalagi nama Kushina tadi ialah nama ibunya Naruto. Aduuh! Aku tidak mau mengubah alur cerita Naruto.

"Kushina? Kushina siapa ya?" gumamku sendiri dengan gaya yang di lebay-lebaykan sedikit.

"Hei! Seirus dikit dong?! Siapa dia?"

"Kushina itu kalo kucing di panggil Kush akan datang ya?"

"Itu Pus! Hei jawab aku!"

..

Di ruang Hokage, Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi Hiruzen memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari bola permata miliknya, sedikit tersenyum melihat kedua anak yang ada di dalam bola permata itu bertingkah bodoh selayaknya anak kecil. Kemudian mata sipitnya diantara wajah yang keriput alias sudah berumur kepala lima menoleh ke arah jendela dan matanya tertuju pada kepala patung Hokage. Untuk beberapa saat, kakek Hokage tersebut merasakan kehadiran seseorang ditempatnya.

"Keluarlah Kakashi!,

Pof... asap mengepul kemudian menipis di ruangan itu, Hatake Kakashi muncul dari sana.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda tentang gadis misterius yang bernama Seira itu?" tanya Kakashi tanpa pakai basa-basi . sang hokage ketiga menghisap cerutunya, beberapa saat mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Tidak membahayakan desa, gadis itu bukan ninja dan tidak memiliki cakra. Dia mengetahui sedikit sejarah Konoha padahal baru pertama kali kesini, sepertiny dari dimensi lain"

Kakashi menekuk alisnya, apa maksudnya?

"Terus awasi dia!"

"Baik!"

Pof... Kakashi kembali menghilangn meninggalkan sang Hokage sendirian di ruangannya.

...

Kruyuuk... tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, disusul dengan perut Seira yang tidak kalah banternya.

"Hahaha..." keduanya tertawa, kemudian pembicaraan dibuka oleh Naruto.

"Ke Ichiraku yuk! Biar aku yang traktir!" ajak Naruto yang mengusuklan untuk makan bersama di kedai ramen Ichiraku, ke kedai ramen yang terkenal enak itu?!"

"Eh? Boleh?" tanyaku ragu, namun di jawab anggukan mantap, aku tersenyum simpul dan menyetujui hal itu. "Ayo kalau begitu!" kataku dengan menggandeng tangannya atau lebih tepatnya menyeret, tapi karena kecerobohanku... aku baru sadar kalau aku ada di atas patung kepala Hokage yang ada di atas jurang tentunya.

"Gyaaa!" lalu pandanganku menghitam.

..

Semilir angin meniup poni rambutku, hal tersebut membuatku terbangun. Dan saat menyadari aku sudah ada dimana...

"Hai Seira! Bagaimana petualanganmu tadi?"aku kembali tersentak oleh sesuatu yang mengejutkan, sekarang aku sudah ada di tempat dimana biasanya bermimpi dan... dipinggirku ada Jack, aku yang sedikit geram karena ulahnya berusaha menjitak kepala kuningnya tapi sayangnya tak kunjung kena karena dia lihai menghindari seranganku.

"Kau darimana saja sih?!" teriakku frustasi, tapi Jack malah cengar cengir kayak model iklan pepsodent, huft... dasar!

"Kau tahu nggak sih? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Tadi itu aku hampir babak belur di hajar om-om gendut brewok tau?!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kesannya?"

Kesan...?  
Aku berhenti mengejarnya, kembali teringat pesanku pada Naruto sekaligus kepadaku juga.

"Jack? Kau sengaja melakukan hal ini ya?"

"Kalau nggak begitu kau nggak bakal sadar!" mendengar ucapannya aku tersenyum, ya... setidaknya ada yang peduli pada ku.

"Bagaimana? Mau masih tetap disini atau pulang ke dunia mu?"

"hehehe... pulang saja deh!"  
Sehabis kalimatku terucap, laki-laki itu menjentikkan jari-jarinya. Seketika tempat itu memudar, berubah menjadi putih. Ketika sadar aku sudah ada di kamar.


End file.
